


Underwater

by applecameron



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Episode:Mutiny, Gen, Spoilers, Versaphile Birthday Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-11
Updated: 2003-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette, quasi-spoilers for Mutiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater

Underwater.

He could see the surface of the ocean from its floor, the sunlight slanting down. The boat was above. Safety was above, after a fashion, considering the ship was under fire.

The anchor rope held his arm in place. There'd been no time to get a proper breath before being pulled underwater, and his lungs were already screaming at him.

He tugged. Were "Mr. Hornblower" to be his last words on earth?

There was a noise but things were already getting hazy. Blood pounded in his ears. Was the sound from above, or below? Movement. The anchor. Why couldn't he just swim up with it in his arms? He wanted very much to take a breath. Red-trimmed darkness edged in from the sides of his vision.

For a wild moment, he thought Mr. Hornblower was underwater, undulating like a seal down to the anchor. That Mr. Hornblower's capable hands were lifting the rope to free him. Sheer nonsense, a sure sign of his death coming.

He would die to save the ship, tied to the anchor, looking up at the bottom of the cutter. It was a good death. A sailor's death. It was enough.

He drifted.

Air. Light. Hands pulling on him. And Mr. Hornblower, hair dark and sleek against his head, like a young seal in his element.

THE END.


End file.
